


Promises

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dildos, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “You’re such a dick,” you whined, shoving his shoulder playfully.Before you could condemn him further for bad behavior, Noya’s lips pressed against yours as cold beer filled your mouth. Your initial shock at his forwardness melted quickly, and you leaned into the kiss. You swallowed hard, drinking down the cocktail of saliva and alcohol. His tongue darted into your mouth briefly before he pulled away. Your eyes fluttered open, you couldn’t remember that you even shut them. Saeko’s chin rested on Noya’s shoulder, watching you slyly. She reached for Noya’s drink before taking a pull of her own.“AC works just fine in my bedroom,” she offered softly, glistening lips grazing Noya’s ear.You laughed nervously, “Yeah, likethatcheesy line’s gonna work.”
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Promises

“It’s sooooo hot,” you wailed, sinking further into the couch.

Saeko slipped a hand across Noya’s shoulders to tickle your damp neck, “Oh hush, it’s not that bad.”

You flinched away, and Noya turned to you laughing. This was your ritual with them. Every Friday, the three of you met at Saeko’s place to drink cheap beer and watch reality shows. And if the summer heat wasn’t quite this intense, your bodies would be tangled up by now. Noya reached for a can on the coffee table, which was fresh from the cold fridge. You watched condensation roll down the aluminum as he brought it to his lips. You finished your drink a while ago, but had been too busy complaining about the temperature to fetch yourself another one.

Noya paused his long pull of beer to give you a mischievous sideways glance. “Want some?” he asked, tipping the can in your direction.

Relieved at the offer, you nodded with a smile. When you reached for the beverage, Noya pulled it back towards him to take another prolonged swig. His lips twisted into a smirk behind the can.

“You’re such a dick,” you whined, shoving his shoulder playfully.

Before you could condemn him further for bad behavior, Noya’s lips pressed against yours as cold beer filled your mouth. Your initial shock at his forwardness melted quickly, and you leaned into the kiss. You swallowed hard, drinking down the cocktail of saliva and alcohol. His tongue darted into your mouth briefly before he pulled away. Your eyes fluttered open, you couldn’t remember that you even shut them. Saeko’s chin rested on Noya’s shoulder, watching you slyly. She reached for Noya’s drink before taking a pull of her own.

“AC works just fine in my bedroom,” she offered softly, glistening lips grazing Noya’s ear.

You laughed nervously, “Yeah, like _that_ cheesy line’s gonna work.”

“Did last night,” Saeko quipped, without skipping a beat. Her pupils traced down your body and back up again. Noya’s eyes met yours and narrowed, holding his breath and waiting for Saeko’s next move. The latter rose gracefully from her seat behind him. You couldn’t help but notice how her damp tank top struggled to confine her ample chest. You tried not to stare at her perky nipples, which were faintly visible through the fabric. Your mind drifted back to yesterday, getting lost between those massive mounds. The memory of her broken breaths rang in your ears.

“Come,” Saeko snapped you back to reality, offering a hand to both of you. Noya stood hastily, his arousal making itself known in the tightening of his shorts. You took Saeko’s hand and peeled your thighs from the couch. She led the two of you down the hall, the promise of cooler air breezing past your skin. What little clothing you all wore became the flagstones of a path leading from the living room to the bedroom. You arrived at your destination in a mess of tongues and fingers, eager to touch and be touched. You cupped Noya’s balls in your palm, squeezing gently as your teeth dragged along Saeko’s silken shoulder. Someone’s fingers found your clit and massaged circles into your sensitive nerves. Your knees buckled and nearly gave out.

Saeko’s lips left Noya’s to give her first command, “On the bed. Now.” He complied with a nod, climbing across the comforter before laying down on his back. Saeko dragged one last line of friction between your folds before leaving you breathless and wanting more. “Someone’s been _awfully_ rude today,” Saeko sneered at Noya before turning back to you, “Let’s teach him some respect.” Your fingers refused to halt their exploration of Saeko’s curves while she dug around in her closet, searching for something. Noya’s eyebrows arched when she retrieved a handful of silk restraints from a stack of boxes.

She handed you two and turned towards the bed, beckoning you to follow. She grabbed a long, curved dildo from her nightstand and tossed it casually behind Noya. Your curiosity burned hot in your cheeks, and Saeko offered little to no explanation. She approached you beside the bed, taking your hips in her nimble hands and pulling you close. “We’ll save that for later angel,” her lips barely brushed yours, “when you’re begging for more.” You took a deep breath, whimpering softly on your exhale.

“Hey I’m here too,” Noya whined, brandishing his full erection with one fist around the base. He gave it a slow stroke when your eyes trained between his thighs.

Saeko leaned over him swiftly, catching his jaw in one hand. “In case you forgot, you’re just here for lip service,” she stated firmly, peering down at him, “And if you’re lucky, we’ll put that cock of yours to good use.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Noya grunted, nodding meekly in her grip.

Saeko cast her gaze over one shoulder towards you, “Would you kindly bind this brat’s ankles for me darling? Feel free to take your sweet time, he can wait.”

Your heart raced as you climbed over Noya’s thighs to settle between them, facing the foot of the bed. You glanced over one shoulder to lock eyes with him, relishing his desperate expression, before bending forward. You parted your legs slightly, giving your dazed audience quite the view of your sultry slit. You crawled slowly towards Noya’s feet, carefully tying each ankle to opposing bed posts with the black satin ribbons. Saeko hummed in approval, happy to watch you work. But then again, she had her own task at hand.

As you finished securing the second knot, you turned back just in time to watch Saeko smother Noya’s face under her tremendous tits. She leaned across him to bound his wrist with the last remaining restraint. Noya’s primal groans were muffled by her heavy breasts as he latched onto one, sucking as much flesh into his mouth as he could fit. You crawled up between Noya’s trembling thighs, watching the precum dribble down his swollen shaft. You lapped up his seed with a slow drag of your tongue, turning his muffled groans into louder wails. His hips jerked up towards you, but you held him steady with both hands. Saeko finished tying the knot at Noya’s wrist before relieving him of her breasts. They both trained their focus on your subtle and alluring movements. You held Noya in a gasping limbo, preventing him from catching a breath as your lips wrapped around his cock.

“That’s enough toying with him,” Saeko breathed, “It’s about time someone played with you instead.” She seductively mounted the bed by Noya’s shoulder, wasting no time straddling his raised arms with her thighs. She peered down at him between her tits with a smirk. “And this should keep _you_ quiet in the meantime.” Noya swallowed, licking his lips with anticipation. Saeko moved forward on her knees until her flushed cunt hovered inches above his face, just barely out of reach of his eager tongue. Your eyes widened and your pussy clenched, marveling at Saeko’s complete control.

“Saeko. Please, just lemme--” Saeko’s hips dropped, squelching his whining mouth with her folds. She breathed a sigh, simultaneously enjoying both his silence and wandering tongue. You watched her ride Noya’s face, drawing lazy circles with her hips. Her level of composure was immaculate, even with a swirling tongue buried in her cunt. You crawled up Noya’s body to straddle his ribs, eager to get your hands and mouth on her supple skin. She wordlessly beckoned you closer, one hand on your hip and the other around your neck. You slid your body against hers, both of your lips colliding on the process.

Saeko tasted faintly of menthol and malt liquor, a flavor more addicting than you cared to admit. She held your jaw firmly as her tongue pressed past your lips. She swallowed your wanton moans, offering a reply in a string of soft sighs. Your hands glided up her thighs, drifted over hip bones and along her ribs, until they rested beneath her impressive breasts. Saeko grinned against your lips as you took one into each hand. Her skin was soft and warm, and felt so good beneath your fingertips. You squeezed and kneaded to your heart’s content as blood rushed to your core. Your stifled sounds were growing louder and more desperate, sloppy kisses building in passion and urgency. You needed release...

… and Saeko wanted nothing more than to give you that and more. “Bend over again for me,” she gasped into your mouth, giving you an encouraging push at your waist. You turned away from her hesitantly, but obeyed. Her hands groped the soft curves of your ass before giving you a proper spank. Something between a yelp and a moan vibrated in your chest as you flinched away from her touch. You straddled Noya’s thighs, your needy pussy hovering dangerously close to his throbbing length. You wanted to sink your puffy walls over him so badly that your thighs were trembling.

“You’re so desperate to be stuffed full,” Saeko read your mind from behind, “aren’t you?” She leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss on your left asscheek. You felt one hand wander up your inner thigh, sending a shudder up your spine.

“Mmhmmph,” you agreed pathetically, sinking your chest into the mattress to bury your blushing face.

“I’ll fill you up baby. Promise.” Fingers brushed your lower lips, dragging delicately along your slit. Your hips twitched at the touch before rocking back into Saeko’s hand. She teased at your entrance in slow circles, coating her fingertips with your essence. You whimpered, clutching the bed sheets tight. She traced a line from your entrance to your clit, movements slow and teasing. Her lips were so close to yours now, hot breaths fanning across your sensitive skin. She snickered, watching your glistening hole tighten and release in earnest.

“Sae-- Saek-OH!” you wailed as her tongue pushed inside of you, drinking you in fiercely. Your thoughts melted as your eyes fell shut. You hummed into the mattress as lithe muscle reached between your walls over and over. The tip twisted down into your g-spot, shoving against it with measured force. Her thumb nudged your aroused clit, pressing into your nerves from both sides. Your hips rolled into her face uncontrollably, each thrust sending another wave of pleasure rippling down your thighs. Her tongue and finger worked in unison, slowly increasing in speed, timing the pressure to your clit with every arch of your back. The heat and tension growing inside of you was insatiable, and you could only respond with louder cries as you drooled into the sheets.

“Cum for me gorgeous,” Saeko crooned into your folds, “I want to taste it.”

Your groans dissolved into gasping sighs. She withdrew her tongue to replace it with three firm digits. Her fingertips shoved against your g-spot in a searing rhythm. Noya’s toes curled in front of you as Saeko finally offered him some relief with her lips and tongue. You could barely hear his moans over yours as you were rushed into an explosive orgasm. Your whole body tensed and twitched, breath knocked from your lungs. You gushed hot and wet over Saeko’s hand. Your juices streamed down her forearm as your knees threatened to give out entirely. You sighed brokenly, trying to catch your breath. Saeko withdrew her lips from Noya to lick up her arm, not letting any of you go to waste. She pulled her fingers from your quivering walls, before sucking them clean. She even pressed a sloppy kiss against your cunt for good measure.

“Think you can take Noya next?” Saeko asked, dragging one finger down the seam of his shaft.

You heard a “fuuuuck _please_ ” from behind her. You meekly met her inquisitive gaze over one shoulder, silently nodding your assent once more. She grinned with wicked pride, biting her lip. She loved getting to give you everything you wanted and more. She always put your pleasure and release over her own, and was never satisfied until you were a complete fucked-out mess beneath her. She finally crawled down to Noya’s chest, giving him some room to breathe before you ruined him with your drenched heat. She snaked her hands under yout, taking hold of your breasts before pulling your back up into her chest. Your thighs were still trembling from your orgasm, body filled with a warm haze.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Saeko whispered in your ear, hands settling on your hips. You leaned against her and rested your head on her shoulder. You spread your knees a little wider until the tip of Noya’s leaking cock pushed against your folds. He hissed at the pressure, back arching beneath Saeko. She peppered your neck in gentle kisses as her hands coaxed you to lower yourself further. Your brow furrowed slightly as Noya’s head caught in your entrance, pushing steadily inside. The tingling in your sensitive nerves heightened the deeper he reached between your walls. Your breaths fell rapidly from your parted lips until you were fully seated in his lap. Your entrance stretched tight around his full girth, and you reached up into Saeko’s hair to hold on tight. She gave your hips an encouraging squeeze as she smiled down at you.

“Uunf. Been waiting all night to get to fuck you,” Noya muttered through clenched teeth, “Shit you’re so tight.” He ventured a slow thrust up into you, drenching his groin in your juices. His tip crashed into your wall again, jolting your nerves and heightening your senses. Noya set an overeager rhythm, reveling in finally getting his way. Saeko hummed in appreciation of your adorable noises. Her hands slid up your body to cup your bouncing tits, tweaking your hardened nipples. She pinched them between her thumbs and index fingers, holding them steady as the rest of your body moved. You clenched your teeth, shamelessly enjoying the pang of pain and the strain on your skin.

Just outside of your awareness, Saeko released one of your tits to reach for the dildo she discarded beside you earlier. She shifted slightly to place it between you, resting the base on Noya’s groin. The latter continued to bounce you over his full length without mercy. Your hitched breaths and broken moans halted in surprise when you felt cool silicone nudge between your ass cheeks. Your wide eyes searched Saeko’s mischievous expression. Completely oblivious, Noya kept carelessly thrusting into you, throwing his head back in utter satisfaction.

“You’re not full _just_ yet,” Saeko purred. “A promise is a promise.”

“I don’t think-- uummph… I c-can’t--” you squeaked out between Noya’s hips slapping against your thighs.

Saeko chuckled, nipping at your ear. “I think you’ll surprise yourself.”

You blinked a few times, trying to clear your blurring vision. “I-I’ll try…” you managed, voice hoarse and barely there.

“Good girl,” Saeko pressed a kiss into your jaw. She settled her ass onto Noya’s stomach, halting his wild thrusts for just a moment.

“Ssshiit I’m _so_ close,” Noya huffed loudly, tugging against his restraints in protest.

Saeko ignored him, instructing you to sit up a little straighter. Noya’s flushed cock slipped free, but was swiftly replaced by the rigid dildo. You moaned at the change of size and feeling, back curving into a perfect arch. You tried to watch over one shoulder, but your eyelids were heavy. Saeko gripped your hip and started working the toy into your sloppy entrance, coating it in the sweet nectar dripping between your lips. She shoved the toy into you with more force just to tear a ragged moan from your throat. Saeko finally sat up again, giving Noya more freedom, but kept the dildo buried inside of you.

She turned to Noya over one shoulder. “You can cum inside her if you can fit,” she challenged.

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded enthusiastically.

You leaned back into Saeko again. Your one hand tightly gripped hers on your hip as the other wrapped around her shoulder. You barely sucked in a breath before a second phallus prodded at your entrance. You winced as Noya forced his swollen tip between the dildo and the brim of your taut opening. Saeko massaged your hip bone and whispered encouragement into your ear, trying to help you relax. You spread your knees a little wider, sinking yourself over Noya a few more inches. Your muscles were stretched past their limit. You felt hopelessly overwhelmed, but something in the back of your mind wanted to push you further. You blinked back a few tears that pooled at the corners of your eyes.

“Just a little more angel,” Saeko whispered, “you’re doing so well.”

Meanwhile, Noya was losing his mind trying to squeeze into what little space was left inside you. He was slurring a variety of swears under his gasping breath. Your core was burning hot, the skin around your tingling clit pulled taut. Taking your dwindling control into her own hands, Saeko’s fingers at your pelvis slid down between your thighs. Stars exploded in your vision as her middle finger padded your raw nub. Your body twitched in her grasp, trying to process the chaotic pleasure. Noya met the opportunity with fervor, stuffing the rest of his cock inside you. Your eyes rolled back, tears streaming down your cheeks. You careened over the edge of orgasm, calling out your lovers’ names in incoherent sobs.

Noya rocked against you with a number of powerful thrusts, pushing himself and the dildo deeper inside you with every buck of his hips. You never knew this was possible for you, and something like pride swirled inside the hurricane of pleasure and stimulation wracking your body. Saeko held you close with an arm across your chest, covering your blushing cheek with ardent kisses. You barely felt Noya cum deep inside you, over and over. Most of his hot seed ran out into his lap, having nowhere else to go. He groaned loudly, hips twitching in finality.

Saeko tilted your face into hers, connecting your lips in a gentle kiss. She eyed you with admiration through her fluttering eyelashes. Whatever words she had left, you outshined them completely in your glowing beauty. She carefully eased you off of Noya before removing the sticky toy. Saeko took charge of untying each of Noya’s limbs, grabbing a box of tissues as she went. You laid down beside Noya, somehow feeling soft, warm, and numb all at once. You shared a deep sigh with him as your awareness returned in subtle waves. He rolled towards you, a cheeky smile plastered across his face. He rested one hand on your tummy, petting your soft skin gingerly. You tilted your chin slightly, begging for a kiss. He indulged you with enthusiasm, mouth open and tongue adventurous. 

Saeko returned, wiping clean the mess at Noya’s crotch. He thanked her with happy hums. She pulled a few more tissues to gently collect whatever was left between your thighs. You barely noticed, head still drifting in the clouds. She discarded the soiled tissues in a bin beside her nightstand before climbing back into bed. She sidled up to your other side, swinging one leg over yours. She breathed a content sigh that brought a smile to your face. She found your hand resting at your side and slotted her fingers perfectly between yours, giving you a soft squeeze. The two of them leaned in to smooch both of your cheeks as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me in a dream & I just had to write it down! Comments and kudos forever welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
